Noah
His Royal Highness Prince Noah was a main character in Fantasyland, the third season, as the ill-fated fifth child of the Queen of Fantasyland and her lover, the Emperor of the Gingerbread Empire. Appearances Fantasyland Noah made his first appearance in "Swallowed" as a prolific hater of the Queen and the monarchy and a member of DAWN. As part of tradition in his town of Storybookland, every month, a citizen is voted to be sacrificed to the whale that haunts the shores. In "The Tallies Are In," he was voted to be sacrificed and he fled to help DAWN take down the Queen. In "Tell Me Your Name," Noah was revealed to be a Captain of DAWN and dating Cara. They had married by "The Shadow of Doubt." In the same episode, Noah began to suspect Grant of being one of the royal children and tried to arrest him in "We Interrupt This Program." He failed and all the Captains were docked pay. While sleeping with his wife in New Orleans Square, Sasha's Keepers returned for Cara ("They're Here.") They attempted to kidnap Cara and Noah fought bravely to prevent the deed in "Why Sasha." He wondered why they kept calling Cara "Sasha." In a flashback episode, "Rescue," it was revealed that Noah's rescue of Sasha from Thicket Woods was not done out of love; he knew of her identity and extracted her to be executed by DAWN. However, since then, his intentions and motives have changed, as evidenced by his marriage. In "She Was," in one of the greatest twists in the history of the series, Noah was revealed to be the fifth child of Queen Rose. Starting in "The Fifth Child" and culminating in "Thud," Noah learned of his true identity. He attempted suicide in "Thud," but was stopped by Emilio Santilli. Startled, he shot Emilio, killing him. Horrifed at what he did, he ran to cry in Thicket Woods in "Storm of Horror." Sasha spoke to him and convinced him to come to Icicle Creek with her, but he declared his love for her (now inappropriate because of their discovered siblinghood). He agreed to go with her and finally met his family. However, by this point, he had spiraled into a crippling depression. In "Gemini," a routine evacuation turned fatal for the royal family, but Noah was confused during the evacuation and never left Icicle Creek. Overwhelmed by his depression, he hung himself with Sasha's scarf from the ceiling fan in her room. She returned to Icicle Creek and witnessed his death at the exact moment he chose to kick back the chair. ''New Frontier'' Noah made a guest reappearance in the 100th episode in a scene with Castor and Pollux. The scene was only written to commemorate him. ''2016 Specials'' At the end of "The Rabbit Whisperer," in a very surprising twist, Noah was revealed to be alive and well, living in Erut Nevda as part of a reforestation team. He was going by the name Eddie Blue. It was suggested that he and Sasha were in rather regular correspondence; she is the only one who knew about his not being dead. They spent time catching up by the river before Sasha returned to VMK. When asked to come back with her, Noah declined. Noah's story of survival was detailed in "Past the Point of No Return." Not seen before, he failed to die by slitting his wrists. He then tried to hang himself, but Sasha ran in at the exact moment he kicked back his chair. She was able to cut him out of his noose. Horrified at what she witnessed and his determination to die and end it all that she resolved to save him. She helped him fake his death and live a new life. He chose the alias Eddie Blue, seen in the previous Special. For a while, Noah lived as Eddie in 9GL, but was unable to find work. During the climax of the Ghost Genocide, Sasha arranged for Noah to be transported to Erut Nevda to help with the reforestation efforts. He remained there for at least ten years, as he was seen in "The Rabbit Whisperer" to still be there. Character Namesake Noah's name was chosen because of the whale in Storybookland. He does not have a VMK counterpart. Trivia *Noah was never intended to be a royal child. It was chosen as a sudden twist for the second-part season finale. *Noah's survival was also not planned. It was decided to resurrect him due to the public's demand for him to return but no available time slots for a story to occur (as all important and interesting aspects of his life were covered in Fantasyland). Category:Characters Category:Fantasyland Characters Category:2016 Specials Characters